Nina's Diary
by Purple Snowstorm
Summary: This is what I think Nina's diary is like. There will be one entry per chapter, so the chapters range from 100-500 words or so, but I can update quickly because of that. There is some Fabina. Fixed chapter 11 !
1. Entry 1

**A/N: Okay, we all know Nina keeps a diary, so I'm going to write a fanfic of what I think her diary is. There is one entry for each day, and it may just be a retelling of the show, but it also gives some insight on her thoughts and feelings about the characters and such. **

Dear Diary,  
I arrived at my new school today. I'm staying in the House of Anubis with seven other teens my age. Something weird's going on, though. Apparently my roommate's best friend, who used to stay in the same room as me, mysteriously went home at the same time I arrived. So my roommate, Patricia, is convinced that I did it. Today, at supper, she poured water all over me during a food fight and claimed it was an accident. A boy named Fabian helped me clean up. He's been nicer to me than anyone else. During supper, I got a call from gran. It took all my willpower not to cry while I was on the phone, and I broke down afterwards. Fabian seemed to be worried about me, but I didn't take notice because, even though he was nice to me, I'm having trouble cozying up to anyone because of the Patricia incident. At least Trudy, the housemother, is nice. But Victor kind of creeps me out. He's very...strict. Well, it's almost lights out, so I have to go.

~Nina Martin

A/N: There will be one diary entry per chapter, so expect quick updates~! I'm really looking forward to writing this!


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,  
Yesterday, just before lights out, Patricia swears she found something written on the mirror when it was all steamed up. She claims it said, "Help me! Joy". Well, I didn't see anything when I went to go wipe off the mirror. I went to school early today to avoid them. On my way to school, I ran into an old lady who called herself Sarah. She lived in the old people's home across the street. Her caretaker called her Emily, though. She gave me a locket and told me to keep it safe and "beware the black bird". I'm not sure who or what the black bird is. Maybe it's Corbiere? She seemed very confused, and she says she lived in Anubis House in the past, and that there is treasure hidden in the house. I don't know what's going on, though. She insisted that she knew me...well, she did know my name. That really creeped me out. Anyways, I have to go. It's lights out.

~Nina Martin


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,  
I had a really creepy dream last night about the whole black bird thing...I woke up and Patricia was showering black feathers on me. She can be so mean sometimes. I found a picture hidden inside the locket, though. I wonder who it is... At breakfast this morning, everyone was making jokes about it. Well, everyone except Fabian. He seems to be siding with me with just about everything. He's really sweet to me sometimes.

They (they being Patricia and her friends, not including Fabian) are making me do some initiation ceremony tomorrow night. I have to go up into the attic and bring something back to prove that I was actually up there. But first, I had to steal the attic key from Victor. To be honest, I'm actually really scared, but I don't want to show it. It was a really close call. I got the attic key, but then I realized I still had Victor's master keys and I was going to get in huge trouble, so I had to return those keys. However, I tripped on my way out, and ended up on the floor, holding Corbiere, as Victor walked back into his office. Surprisingly, I wasn't punished. Fabian is still going on about how I don't have to go into the attic, but I don't think he understands. He's been here as long as the rest of them, if not longer. He has a good - well, somewhat good - reputation already. I have to prove myself, especially because of the whole Joy coincidence.

~Nina Martin


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,  
We got a new history/drama teacher today. His name is Mr. Winkler. All of the girls seem to be going crazy over him. I have to admit he is kind of attractive, but he's like ten or fifteen years older than me. I have no chance.

Fabian caught me with the locket in biology today. He asked me about it and I replied rather rudely. I felt bad about it, so I apologized. Luckily, he forgave me. I have to admit, he is really sweet. I'm sure that no one else in Anubis House would be nice enough to forgive me for being as snippy with them as I was with Fabian. And he seems genuinely worried about what might happen during my "initiation ceremony", which happens to be tonight, at midnight.

Amber seems to have fallen for Mr. Winkler...she actually listens to him. But that's just my opinion. And Patricia seems to be convinced that some kind of conspiracy is going on behind the scenes, and they took Joy. I hardly believe her, though. Amber is flirting with Alfie to try to get Mick's attention. I think it might be working insomuch as Amber is getting more attention...but not the right kind of attention.

Well, it's lights out. Hopefully I won't die in the attic tonight...

~Nina Martin


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary.  
Oh my gosh. The whole attic incident was sooooo freaky. So it started out normal (of course Fabian was objecting to it), but then Patricia locked me in the attic and tried to get information about Joy. Of course, I didn't have any, so she said I would have to stay there until morning. The whole time, I heard Fabian backing me up, trying to convince Patricia to let me out. But then Victor showed up and the other students had to think of a cover, leaving me in the attic. But while in the attic, I found a secret passageway that opened only by the touch of my locket. It was a really close call; Victor almost found me. I saw a pair of eyes while I was up there. It was _seriously _freaky. I got out of the attic by using my bobby pin to unlock the door. Fabian and Amber were outside the door, and they were totally freaked out when I got out of the attic. Amber left me and Fabian alone for a few minutes. I think I can trust Fabian now. I think he can keep a secret.

This morning, everyone was acting like I was a hero. It was nice to be appreciated. But Patricia still hasn't warmed up to me. I hope that'll change with time. Fabian walked me to class today. When we were walking, he just randomly dove into the bushes. I found out later that he was looking for the key to the attic, which Patricia had apparently thrown out the window because she didn't want to get caught by Victor. Oh, I'm going back up into the attic tonight. Fabian said he would come with me. I can definitely trust him now.

Mick and Amber are going on a date tonight. I'm skeptical about if it was really Mick who sent that message to Amber, but Amber seems to be convinced that it was, so I'm not going to argue with her. As long as she doesn't interfere with my and Fabian's trip to the attic.

Well, it's lights out now. I can't wait to go back to the attic. It should be less freaky this time with Fabian by my side.

~Nina Martin


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,  
The trip to the attic was pretty cool. We ran into Amber on our way to the attic, and she seemed to think that we were on a secret date like she was. Fabian and I denied it, though. I mean, me and Fabian as a couple? Completely ridiculous. Well...maybe not _completely_ ridiculous, but still ridiculous.

We got up to the attic and Fabian seemed more scared than I was. When I opened the secret panel, Fabian saw what we now know was a portrait of a little girl and practically screamed. He is _never_ going to live that one down. He was also so creeped out when I took the portrait down and showed it to him. It's funny that I'm braver than he is most of the time. We found some hieroglyphics on the back, and Fabian took a picture of them with his phone. I hope we can figure out what they mean soon.

Patricia seems to be very interested in my friendship with Fabian. She seems to think that he's abandoned her for me. I personally think that he can be both my friend and Patricia's friend, but Patricia doesn't seem to think so. It's not like he'd be dating both of us or anything. We're just friends, after all.

I went to visit Sarah again this lunchtime, with Fabian. She seems to think that Fabian is the bad guy, but I don't think so. She also seems to think that the girl in the locket is me. But she's way too pretty to be me.

I found a book for our research project today. I'm hoping it'll help us find out what the hieroglyphics on the back of the painting mean. On another note, Fabian also thinks that the girl in the locket looks like me because she and I have the same "pretty eyes". Fabian is really sweet to me, even if he is kind of geeky at times.

It's lights out time now.

~Nina Martin


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,  
Well, let's start off where I left off. Last night at midnight I met Fabian at the eighth step. I got there first, and Fabian met me there. He somehow tripped over one of the steps. He must not have been watching where he was going. But what else could he have been looking at? Certainly not... Well, we pried up the floorboard over the eighth stair. I originally thought that there was nothing there, but then Fabian looked harder and found a tiny key! Now if we only knew what it was for...I almost fell on the floorboard getting back to my room, and Victor started coming down the stairs before I had time to go up. I had to hide downstairs and hope that he didn't see me. Luckily, he slipped on the floorboard and sprained his ankle, taking his attention away from the noise he had heard. Once he was back upstairs, I sneaked back into my room. But now he's suspicious of who has the spare attic key. Overall, it was a very close call.

I found Patricia and Mara in my room for some reason today. I don't know what was going on. Oh, well. I had better things to attend to. Fabian and I headed back up to the attic during the party, while no one was paying attention to us. Anything to get away from Alfie and his stupid Dracula costume, in my opinion. I practically dragged Fabian upstairs, holding his hand until we got upstairs. I don't know how I should feel about that, though...he held my hand as well, and...well, right now he's just a really good friend. One of my only friends, actually. Fabian and I found out what the key goes to! There was a box with some cylinders in it that opened with the key. But we have no idea what the cylinders are. Fabian suggested we take them to his uncle, but the whole mystery is a secret between me and Fabian and getting his uncle involved would be a little risky. However, we also found a puzzle piece of sorts. It was sort of like an ancienc Rubix cube insomuch as you had to find the right combination for it to make sense.

However, after a few minutes, we heard a door slam, and it creeped both of us out, so we went back downstairs to the party. Once we were both back at the party, Fabian did something totally unexpected. He asked me to dance! Okay, maybe I did have someone to go to the dance with...

But, at that moment, Alfie ran in with a deer head over his head and then Victor followed him in, completely stopping the party. Alfie couldn't get the deer head off of his head, so that bought us some time to return the key, which was the real reason Victor came downstairs in the first place. While Victor was trying to get the deer head off of Alfie's head (up in his office), I put the key outside Victor's office door and ran back downstairs. A few minutes later, Victor came and asked us who had put the key outside his door. No one confessed until he got to me, and then I had to say yes because of the values my gran had taught me. But then Fabian covered for me, so I covered for Fabian, saying that it really was me, and it turned into a whole everyone covering for everyone else type thing. Mick covered for me, then Mara covered for Mick, then Amber covered for Mara, then Patricia covered for Amber. Jerome ended up being the one to have the final word, and he said it was him, so we were all grounded. It was nice that everyone was sticking up for me. Maybe I could trust some of them.

Oh, and Amber and Patricia swapped rooms, so I now share with Amber and Mara shares with Patricia. Amber and Mara got in a fight, so it wasn't Patricia's idea. It's nice to know that I wasn't the reason they swapped.

Well, it's lights out time. I don't think me and Fabian are going to sneak into the attic again tonight. Victor suspects too much already.

Lights out time. I have no idea what my plans are for tomorrow, besides school. Ugh.

~Nina Martin

**Author's Note: Okay, in the diary episode, here's what her actual diary entry from her second day reads:**

**Hello,****  
****It seems like I've been here five minutes and it has already been two whole days. I'm sure it would seem longer if I wasn't staying in the room of someone who clearly doesn't want me there. **

**Patricia seems convinced that I have some information on where her friend Joy is but I haven't got a clue. **

**At least Trudy is lovely. She has been really welcoming. She even left chocolates in my room as a welcome gift on my first day. Chocolate always helps. She seems genuinely concerned about how things are run in the house as well [as] how everyone is feeling. It is already apparent that she is an excellent cook!**

**~N**

**And I don't know what day this is from, but it's the other one I can read:**

**Hello,****  
****At dinner today Patricia said some really hurtful things. She seems determined to upset me. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I can honestly say that Patricia is possibly the meanest person I have ever met. Why does she think I know anything...[the rest is hidden]**

**So I'm a bit inaccurate, but I honestly like my version better.**


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary,  
Fabian and I went to visit his uncle today to see what the cylinders were. Apparently Fabian hadn't visited his uncle in quite a while because Fabian's uncle didn't recognize Fabian. And I think his uncle was trying to be a matchmaker between me and Fabian. But that's ridiculous. I mean, me and Fabian are just friends. Anyways, turns out the cylinders are phonograpic cylinders with stuff recorded on them. They can be played on a phonograph, and there's one in the attic, so Fabian and I are going to sneak up tonight to listen to the cylinders. I'm going to have the pick the lock, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Fabian's uncle had no idea what the puzzle piece thing was, though, which was rather disappointing.

Because of the whole visit to Fabian's uncle, we were late to French. Patricia didn't show, which I found really weird. But it was nice to have some time away from her. We had a French test today. I don't know how well I did, though. I'm assuming Fabian got an A, as he always does. He's really smart. We also found the Eye of Horus on the banister as the main design. That was, of course, Fabian's discovery.

It's lights out now, though, so I have to go. I can't wait to sneak up into the attic and listen to those cylinders with Fabian. I wonder what might be recorded on them...

~Nina Martin


	9. Entry 9

Dear Diary,  
Boy, was today eventful... So the trip to the attic last night didn't go quite as expected. We got there and tried to listen to the cylinders, but all they would do was make a horrible sound. As I described it, a deathbed moan of someone who really didn't want to die. No one heard it the first time because Fabian switched it off immediately. However, the second one made the same sound, and Fabian panicked and forgot how to turn it off. I pulled the horn off, but we heard Victor coming and had to hide in the secret area of the attic. It was freezing in there. Even though the house is central heating, the hidden compartment is practically airtight from the rest of the house, so no heat gets in. Fabian was really considerate, though. He gave me his sweatshirt until we got back to my room.

When we got back to my room, Amber was eavesdropping on my and Fabian's conversation outside the door. I guess she misinterpreted it, because she thought Fabian and I were secretly dating. Thank goodness I had taken his jacket off, or I would have had a _ton_ of explaining to do. As it was, I let her go with her theory, but told her to tell no one.

Apparently that didn't work, because Fabian approached me at school today because Mick had heard the rumor. Later, Amber caught me with the puzzle piece, and I had no choice but to tell her about everything. At least that dispelled the rumors about me and Fabian dating... I had to tell Fabian that I had told Amber, and that didn't go so well. But he told me not to call myself an idiot, and reasured me that everything was going to be fine. So I guess he wasn't too mad at me. We're planning on sneaking up into the attic again tonight, to continue listening to the cylinders.

~NIna Martin


	10. Entry 10

Dear Diary,  
Last night, Fabian and I snuck back up into the attic. Before we got to start listening to the tapes, though, Amber showed up. I guess she was really curious about what we were doing. She honestly has her blonde moments sometimes, though...she said that the Bible said to always be prepared, when she really meant the boy scouts. I worry about her sometimes... She got really freaked out, and made a huge racket trying to get out of the attic. We couldn't get out of the attic before Victor showed up, but Amber made it out okay. She has her smart moments, too - she pretended to be sleepwalking, and when that didn't work, she said she was in a fridge raid and Victor followed her as she ran down the stairs, leaving Fabian and I able to make a quick escape.

Patrcia seems to be convinced that there's some ghost or person or someone following her. She claims that she had a nightmare, and, when she woke up, he was there. I doubt it, but maybe she's right. Who knows. I don't know whether to believe her or not. Either way, she stayed home from school today.

Amber got an MP3 player that also can record stuff. We're planning on recording what's on the cylinders so we don't have to go back and forth between the attic as much. That was one of Amber's more brilliant plans.

We got our French tests back today. Mara, Mick, and Fabian got A's. For Mara and Fabian, that was the usual, but Mick? Oh, well. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it too much. I got a B+, which honestly isn't bad for me. French was never really my strongest subject. Maybe I should have Fabian start tutoring me...wait, why did I just think that? Oh, well...

Amber seemed to think that, if she randomly tapped all over the house, she would find some kind of clue. It was getting annoying, until we discovered something we hadn't seen before. In our room, the wallpaper peels back to reveal writing that says, "Help me! -Sarah Frobisher-Smythe" and is surrounded by tally marks. It was a huge discovery!

Well, other than that, nothing eventful really happened today. Fabian, Amber, and I are sneaking into the attic again tonight. The visits haven't been as fun with Amber there, but I've been bearing with it...

~Nina Martin


	11. Entry 11

Dear Diary,  
We tried to record some of the cylinders last night (one of them mentioned something about murder, which really freaked us all out), but Amber kept on talking over them... Maybe I could ask her to stay back down and keep guard next time we go up to the attic. She would fall for it and not interrupt the recordings, and Fabian and I would get some time together. I don't know why, but I've really wanted some time alone with Fabian, just the two of us, a lot more than usual over the last few days. I refuse to believe that I have a crush on him, but he's just so...I don't know. I really like him-did I actually just write that? Ugh, I need to clear my head...

Anyways, later today (after we got down from the attic), I went to go visit Sarah. I really wanted to bring Fabian with me (I really did...), but I didn't want to risk Sarah freaking out again...so I brought Amber with me instead. Not the best idea, but I didn't want to go alone. Scratch that, I did, but Amber insisted... Well, while we were there, Sarah said the exact same thing the little girl said on the recording. This confirms that she's the girl in the recordings...which is very creepy. Those cylinders must be ninety years old... But Sarah stopped paying attention before we could ask about the whole murderer thing.

Amber suggested that we start a club called "Sibuna" (Anubis backwards). We all made our oaths today, which included not telling anyone. Amber insisted that we all make a sacrifice, but she tried to sacrifice my stuffed animal, and I would not let her. Instead, I sacrificed my "lucky charm", a keychain thingy. Fabian, however, had to sacrifice what she took for him, which happened to be some signed copy of an astronomy book. He sounded so geeky yet so cute when he protested...wait. What did I just write? Ugh, why am I writing in pen...? Anyways, Amber sacrificed a picture of herself. She's one of my best friends and all, but she can be really shallow sometimes...

We also opened the puzzle piece, unlocking a new clue! "When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see." I thought these clues were supposed to be getting easier.

~Nina Martin


End file.
